RWBY: The Prominent Summer Wind
by Adam - Not Taurus
Summary: The four orders of the maidens had existed thousands of years before The Great War. There power was immense and it seemed their reign wouldn't come to an end. All until a young girl would prove to be an anomaly, and disastrous for the orders...
1. The 4 Orders (Prison Pt 1)

A long time ago, millennia before the Great War, there existed an order of monks. These were four orders that shared the same beliefs but different rulers. Unlike in current times, the existence of maidens were well known, or, at least, thought to be entities of unbelievable power. These monks worshiped the maidens as if they were gods, and the maiden of each order would rule over them. The four orders consisted of the Order of Summer, the Winter's Howl, the Autumn's Prowl, and the Spring Growth. The orders had started after a group, who already worshiped the maidens, discovered one of their members was born with the power of the Spring Maiden.

Once this had happened, they deemed her Queen, and everyone who disagreed with this action had been hunted down and killed. With the Spring Maiden, the order had achieved much power over time which allowed them to find more maidens to start other orders. Eventually, the four orders were founded and all of them had exuded much power over what is now current day Sanus. Travel across the oceans were near impossible with extremely powerful Grimm, as the only time it was done was when a maiden accompanied the ship. But, because of the maidens unwillingness to do so, this rarely happened.

The orders were spread out across Sanus and, with communication even across continents being difficult due to Grimm, each order was free to act on their own will to a degree. Each one was allowed to govern the people in any way they wanted and were free to do many other things. The rules there were, however, was that the maiden was the supreme ruler of the land they were given, and that no person could defy her. The other was that no maiden, the supreme rulers they were, could not rule over land that belonged to another maiden, and, in the event one visited another, anything that she wishes to be changed shall only be changed if agreed upon by the current maiden.

The orders existed in a chronological list of power: The Order of Summer was the weakest and existed where current day Vacuo would be, the Autumns Prowl was the second weakest and existed where current day Vale would be, the Winter's Howl was established on the island north of Sanus and was the second most powerful which could exist there only because the sail there was short, and the Spring Growth which was the largest and most powerful order out of the four. Although there are weaker ones, their power was still absurd, having castles and giant walls protecting them. The Spring Growth had set up on the shore in between the Winter's Howl and Autumn's Prowl.

The close proximity of the three orders had singled out the Order of Summer, and check ups on the order by the Spring Growth had been yearly, almost decades, and less often than on the other orders. The Spring Growth, although not the largest by size, had exuded the most power over the other orders, as the Spring Maiden was the first. Truly, the Winter's Howl was the largest and had the most wealth. Even though it had the most wealth, though, it still trains its maiden to become a fearsome warrior, so the Winter Maiden has been associated with honor and duels.

Although the Winter Maiden was the most trained, the Autumn's Prowl also trained their maiden. However, this training was reserved to know how to use the magic provided by the maiden, while the order considered it sacred and only the previous maiden could assign someone trustworthy enough to train her successor. For Spring, though, their political power was extreme, so the only thing that they wished their maiden leader would learn is how to govern. Many Spring Maidens had lived in wealth and would have advisors and guards. The guards trained in protecting her consisted of six very well trained warriors called "_The Bumblebees_."

Over time, each order had started to become more corrupt, with the Spring Growth being the most. The only order that was able to stop the corruption before it became a massive issue was the Winter's Howl, who's honor stricken maiden had quelled the problem. The problem with Spring and Fall, however, were abuses of power on the maidens part, and would follow in the family. Although they were given near limitless power, it was expected they would treat their people right, but this was very untrue, as these two maidens would live lavish lifestyles while their people lived in poverty. There was nothing they could do, though, as the maidens had extreme power and everyone was afraid.

Another thing that wouldn't allow these people to rise up was the fact that the orders knew how to keep their maidens. Every order, when their maiden was coming to their death, would think of their daughters to give the power to them. In order to fulfill this, at one point in her life the maiden would have to find a husband. When it came to Spring and Fall, they would, most of the time, choose a ruler of a settlement nearby, or a well known king. Sometimes, however, there would be a warrior, or knight, that had proven himself to the queen. Since the husbands were usually just to have a daughter, they were not given much power unless they already ruled over somewhere else.

When it came to Summer, however, things would be almost entirely different. The corruption within the order was because of the monks. There was a secret collection of high ranking monks that would make decisions on the part of the maiden, giving them the power. A new maiden would be taught to listen to them and would tell her that she was destined to protect the order, not rule it. They would not be made aware of how the other orders worked to make it seem that they all listened to higher monks.

This would be considered heresy among the orders, but every time someone came to check on the Order of Summer, they would have the maiden report that everything was fine. This trend would continue for decades, until one odd birth would put a change to that, and eventually, change all of Sanus…


	2. An Odd Birth (Prison Pt 2)

In the Order of Summer, the current maiden was a Sommer Hazel. She was a tall girl, gaining her height from her father, and she was a beautiful girl at that. She had striking orange eyes and jet black hair that was cut short to her shoulders. However, she wore a heavy suit of armor that anyone rarely saw her come out of.

Sommer was trained by the monks in the ways of her magic, while also being taught how to fight without her magic. She was a menace. Anyone who dared to defy her had been too scared to resist once they figured out that she was being sent to deal with the problem. This aura of fear had made her an outcast among the people, but very prized to the monks that used this fear to keep rule.

At one point in her life, Sommer had figured out what the monks were up to. Through her own personal research, she had found the true lifestyle some of these monks lived. For example, one monk had turned out to have a wife and kids that lived in an estate larger than usual. For normal monks, this would've been fine, but this one in particular was one of the high council which all took oaths to be dedicated to their work and not have any love affairs, and shouldn't be making enough money for such a large estate.

However, there was nothing Sommer could do. At this point, she had been the maiden for decades, and the people wouldn't trust her. Her daughter was her hope that she could change the order, but Sommer didn't want her to get hurt. Her husband had left her to raise the child once she was born and now she was only a couple months old. There was one final option for her, though, and it was something the monks would never expect.

Sommers mother, the previous Summer Maiden, had had another child. Sommers sister, Marth Hazel, was another beautiful girl but didn't share much with her sister. She had blue hair going down to the middle of her waist that she had gotten from her mother and she was of average height for a woman in that time, while having blue eyes that she also got from her mother. However, her father had gone into hiding to take care of her, as having two children was a problem. If the monks had figured out, there's no telling what they would do. The Father had changed her last name to his, which was Hearth.

The last Summer Maiden had had the same problem Sommer did, as she also knew of the monks true intentions and there was nothing she could do. She wasn't able to warn her daughter fast enough and Sommer was forced to learn it herself and have the same mistake. Except this time, she had a plan. She had learned more than her mother with her powers, being able to use them more effectively. This meant that she had learned to implant knowledge into the magic transferred from her to whoever she thought of. Her sister's husband had turned out to be very useful to her plan, as he had been gifted in his eyes.

A secret kept among the maidens, one even the monks didn't know, was the Silver-Eyed warriors ability to disable maidens almost completely when they wished. No one knew why they could but it was kept a secret in order to keep the reputation that the maidens were gods. Sommer didn't mind telling Marth's husband this but warned him what her plan was. After explaining, he understood. He knew of the legend that Silver-Eyed warriors were destined to become warriors, so he wouldn't try to resist it. Although, he was first confused why her daughter couldn't take the power. She tried not to say it was simply to keep her daughter safe, so she had led him on that, once his daughter dismantled the order, her daughter would rule, while his could take care of the others. He was a wise man who had seen past her points and what she truly wanted. However, her persuasion had worked, as he had explored the land, which included seeing the case the orders were in. He was disgusted at what they had become and would be proud of his daughter she was able to pull off such a large feat. He agreed to plan, and Marth had agreed as well.

Marth would have her child a couple months after Sommer had hers. Sommers daughter, which she had given the name July Hazel, was born with her father's eyes, a deep red, and her mother's hair. Marth's daughter, however, had taken after her mother and was born with brilliant blue hair. Her eyes, though, were a shining silver. Sommers plan had been taken into effect, but immediately had a cost. Marth, unfortunately, had died during childbirth. In case this would happen, as it was extremely common in the older times, they had already given her a name, June Hearth.

June's father would take care of her until she was five. This was because, when she turned five, Sommer had died. But, instead of going to her daughter as the monks expected, the powers went to her. Her father was forced to leave her to be safe, as the monks shortly after had found June and took her. Of course, the monks couldn't just kill a young girl, so they had to think of something.

After many hours of deciding, they had thought of a solution. They would teach July to be a ruler, without her knowing she had no real power, and they would train June to be the defender of their ideals. They had tried to keep the two girls away from each other, but June was elusive and would find her way into July's bedroom where they did things together. This included them playing cards and June bringing some games the townsfolk had come up with, as July was not allowed to interact with people and was forced to study.

As the years went by the girls philosophies had changed and they spent less time with each other. They still had a bond, however, and June would occasionally try to visit her. In this time, she had chosen a desert cloth outfit with that was tan and orange to match the surrounding desert. When she had reached fourteen, though, she started to hear another girls voice in her head, and she was concerned. These thoughts had been telling her something about the monks training her but she wasn't able to make out what it was.

When she turned sixteen, a dream she would have would shape her life from that point. It was no dream, it was a vision of her past self. "Sommer" was the first thing she remembered as she had woken up in a void of light. She had found there was a form of hard ground to stand on and stood up. When she had done this, she was looking straight into eyes that burrowed into her soul.

"Hello," the figure had started. June, for some reason, had instinctively knew the name of the figure standing before her, _Sommer_.

"You're confused. I understand. I'll begin. My daughter is July, who I see has become a good friend of yours," June had stepped back, confused about how she could be here, but let her continue, "I'm the previous Summer Maiden who found the injustice of these monks who currently train you. I am… truly sorry for the position you've been put in. You had no choice, and if you hate me, that's fine. There is a goal you need to achieve and this is to put an end to the Order of Summer. I will gift you with the knowledge of your eyes and some knowledge I've learned during my time. You've been told that you will be revealed to the public when you turn eighteen. You will have to start your rebellion then, to show the people that you're not a tyrant to be abused by desperate monks-"

June had woken up in a cold sweat, knowing what just happened. Fueled by rage that mixed with Sommers and some of her own, personal reasons, she had started to plan what she would need to do in order to dismantle the order...


	3. A Learning Experience (Prison Pt 3)

**Authors Note: **For my regulars, or anyone planning to read farther, I'm putting this story on hiatus. Now, that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this, but with a plan to revise my biggest story, writing new chapters for that story, and working on a requested story, my hands kind of being forced. I am sorry for this, but hopefully it won't be that long. With that, enjoy Chapter 3!

June found herself unable to go back to sleep, thinking to herself about what she was going to do. Although she had resentment for her current condition, she needed something to push her to defiance. Her actions weren't entirely her own now, with Sommers soul being there to guide the girl. This could give her an advantage the monks wouldn't be able to anticipate. There was one big problem, though. Not only did she have to dismantle the political power of a strong order, some of the monks training her were powerful if she didn't train enough.

The most notable of her trainers was Oraculi Lament, the most skilled out of the collection of monks. He was quite honorable and served the monks voraciously, truly believing that he was doing his duty by training the young maiden. He would be a true problem and would have to be the first person to take care of. However, with Sommers help she could possibly beat him sooner than she could've imagined.

Before she could think much longer, a knock on her cellar door had taken her out of thought. She didn't notice the time, well, the closest thing to a clock they had then.

"Young maiden, it's time for your training," Oraculi's voice had rung out from behind the door. Unlike her past trainers, he let her keep some privacy, surprisingly.

"Yes sir," June responded in as much of a formal tone as she could. She didn't have much clothes, her training garb being the only full outfit she had. It had included a tattered shirt with a breastplate as some of the only armor she had while she wore some baggy shorts. Although it was accustomed to men of the time, in order to fight the monks restricted her from wearing any form of a skirt or dress. When not in the training grounds, this was covered up by a monk cloak, which she was forced to use the hoodie for when she came close to common folk.

She had left her room to find Oraculi waiting for her. He was a tall man who's true build was hidden behind a cloak, which was odd. He only wore it when he was just arriving, or leaving her.

"Come, young maiden, we're going to be training within the main compound. Put on your cloak," Oraculi told her to and she complied. However, she hid her true feelings. It was already a weird day with her encounter with Sommers consciousness, and now she was going to the monks main compound, which means that they would be heading through the settlement.

On their way through, June had to ask the reason for them changing areas.

"If I'm allowed to ask, sir, why are we going to the main compound," she asked in a hushed tone while hiding under her hood. All she got, though, was a glance that told her to be silent, and she was forced to comply for the time being. June had almost never understood why she lived away from the compound, but with her new "soulmate," she could guess the reason. It was to make her feel inferior and give the monks a commanding feel over her while also hiding her from the public eye.

After about ten minutes of walking, the two had reached the main compound. It was large, unnecessarily large, simply another tool to use for intimidation. The grounds that were apart of it were also lavish and extravagant for what she was used too, making it seem, again, unnecessary. When they got there, a group of three monks had been escorting someone, almost trying to shield her from June. When she saw who it was, however, it made sense. It was July, of which they were trying to hide from June until they were both eighteen, when they would be introduced as acquaintances, not friends.

June had turned to show her face to July, who glanced and realized that it was her. July knew something was off, almost as if an unseen force had told her that June was planning something. June would have to find a way to talk to her privately later, but Oraculi wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

The second July had left the grounds, Oraculi had dropped his robes, which revealed the knight-like armor he wore on occasion, and had told June what his plan for the day was.

"Young maiden, we'll be continuing your magic training. I will gather the sacred texts left over from the past maidens," Oraculi had stated promptly and had left to collect the books. That was the reason for them being there. Her training regiment since she was five was already planned until she was eighteen. The first couple of years up until she was ten involved teaching her aura manipulation, which included trying to find her other powers, and martial arts. After that, the next five years had taught her how to use many weapons, with her favoring the long swords, as she was very good with them naturally. The last three years were supposed to be used to train her magic, which was why Oraculi had brought her to the compound. June had also taken off her cloak and Oraculi had come back quickly. Her first year in magic training had been studying some of her powers and now she was going to practice the techniques.

"Although I have gathered the texts, we will be starting with a sparring session to see if you're able to use any of your powers without reminders," Oraculi had gotten this out before donning his helmet and unsheathing his sword, which was nothing extreme and very basic. He was apart of the order, so it was actually weird to see that his weapon and armor were very basic and unaesthetic, favoring something that got the job done. June's past trainers had some extravagant armor and clothing while their weapons were similar to this. He even acted differently as she though about it, referring to her as Young Maiden. She may not have liked it, but it was more respectful than her other trainers, as they had just addressed her as Child.

Her response to him saying this was backing up and getting into a stance. She remembered something she had read before about barriers, and would try it. She held out her right hand and an orb light had formed, and then a barrier had formed in front of her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind his helmet, but he had rushed a couple seconds after she demonstrated the ability.

The barrier had deflected the first slash and June responded by throwing a high speed jab at one of his unprotected parts. His speed was astounding, even in a suit, and he dodged it while throwing a side slash even faster. She held out her left forearm to project the barrier there. She may didn't know how she was projecting such a powerful barrier without past training, but even her natural use of still needed some improvement, so this small barrier was taking a toll.

When the sword had struck the barrier the weapon had been reflected back instead of absorbing it. She thought this was her doing, but soon realized what his plan was. Although it didn't repulse strongly, it had some form of repulsing ability, and Oraculi didn't resist it this time. He used the propulsion and spun the sword to do a full 360 and hit her side, while adding his own strength to prevent June from reacting and blocking it. With his speed addition and the odd technique, June was struck, not being fast enough to prevent it. It had knocked her down and Oraculi was given a full opening, which he took. He brought up his sword and slashed at her. However, he stopped a centimeter from her face.

"Hm. You've demonstrated basic use of your magic, so I would call that a decent first time." He then sheathed his sword. He didn't help her up, though, and went to grab one of the books. She got herself up and walked towards the armored monk.

"It seems that you're naturally skilled in barriers, just not fast enough yet, so I'll advise that you study magical enhancements." He said this while taking off his helmet, setting it down, and handing her a book that addressed these enhancements. As he handed it to her, he added something else, "I am not exactly sure the reason for our leader to wait so long to let you read something like this, but you should study hard." She sighed as she took the book and went to sit down. Before she could, though, Oraculi addressed her.

"I realize that this is all… boring, to say the least, but you have an important role that helps all of the people here. I will try to make your training more pleasurable; however, I still need you to study for yourself before I can do that," he finished, and it seemed that he meant good. June knew at this point, though, that "helping" the people meant the monks, so she had just sat down and read.

June's constant attitude would make it seem she didn't like to read, but she had an interest in learning. Her interest had also made her want to explore, which is one of her own reasons for wanting to dismantle the order, as they would keep her there her whole life. June found that she was skimming over the book, and she had to hide her shock. It was like she was rereading it.

Sommer. June had not only shared some of her feelings, she was now absorbing past information. Although complacent at first, June was becoming concerned with what would happen to her. Would she still be herself?

"_Never fret, Blue Maiden, our thoughts are just becoming intertwined. It is unavoidable, but our souls will stay separate, as long as you wish it." _June had kept to herself when Sommer started talking, not wanting to look suspicious around Oraculi.

"_How does this all work, and what do you mean if I wish it." _June had asked after that, adding notable concerns in her thoughts.

"_If both of us were complacent, our souls would merge over time to form one being. This magic is based off of our creator, or provider of our powers." _Sommer had told her straight, but it had brought up only more questions.

"_Wait, provider? What does that mean?" _June had asked the old maiden.

"_Many years ago, four young women were given the power of maidens, the original four, by a powerful wizard that had sacrificed his own power to give away. Whoever he was, he had split his power four ways between us." _Sommer had answered, but added something else, "_However, we need to focus on the task at hand, Blue Maiden, and we need to plan. As much as I hate the monks, your trainers recommendation was thoughtful."_

June had just kept on reading, not wanting to show her knowledge to her trainer. After some time, Sommer started to explain and teach her about her magic. She did this all while June had faked reading, and Oraculi had not suspected anything. Hours had gone by and June had learned of what she was capable of, which included advanced enhancements, a flying technique, and elemental magic. It was overwhelming, but she had only learned that they existed and she would have to practice in her own time. After she was done, she closed the book and stood up. Oraculi had followed, as he was sitting down and waiting for her to finish. His patience was commendable and impressive.

"Are you ready for one last session?" He asked, even though he could guess the answer. She nodded, and he had started by putting his helmet back on. This time, June had her sword, which was a basic one-handed longsword. She didn't have her own weapon, yet. For this bout, she had charged first, and she was already faster. The two had clashed swords and they had struggled for dominance. Oraculi was stronger, though, and he pushed back. June then sidestepped to get away from the clash and threw a blow to his side with the weapon. Before it could hit, he crouched a bit at the last second to make it hit his armor. A clash of metal rang across grounds, and June had to come up with a follow up. Before she could, though, Oraculi had dropped down and had moved his left arm to sweep her legs. He had done it with blistering speed and the girl had been knocked over. He then took his sword and was going to bring it down on her falling body. Seeing what was going to happen, she tried to move her arms to get herself out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. Once she realized she was slow, something had triggered, and her arms had shot out, sending her flying upwards. She had reached a height Oraculi couldn't reach. When she fell back down, June looked herself with shock, as though she didn't know what she had done.

Oraculi wouldn't let her think about what happened, however, and he had rushed her. Something was off. He was slower to June, but his speed had not changed at all. Her reaction time was increased without an increase in her own speed. She ignored it, though, and had found a way to counter the rush. All she did was stand still and let him hit first. This time, a barrier had projected from her chest, without help from her hands. What June couldn't see was that Oraculi had been shocked by the development. What June did see was a second of hesitation, which she decided to use. She knew wasn't fast enough to knock him down in time, so she attempted to use fire magic, even though she wasn't sure how to.

"_Stop!_" Sommers voice rang in her head, but something else had prevented her hands from performing the action. Oraculi had time to recover and June was stopped for a second. In this time, he took his sword back and hit her in her side. The blow had knocked her down, and the battle was concluded. The man had let out a sigh and took off his helmet.

"Better, and faster, but your speed is still not fast enough." Oraculi had said, and then continued, "However, I do not believe that your sudden speed boost was of your magics doing." It was a theory, as he wasn't expecting such a skilled use of magic, so it must've been her Exemplum. No one knew where they came from, but they were powers that any normal person could unlock; although not as impressive as a maidens magic. This power had gone by many names, but the accepted one was Exemplum, which was spread by the orders.

With the training for the day finished, Oraculi had taken the girl back to her own grounds. Once he had left her, she immediately started to talk to Sommer.

"_What was that about?_" June had questioned the girl.

"_You already know the answer, however, I can sense you have another question._" The past maiden had responded, and her assumption was right.

"_Yes, I am not supposed to know the magic I attempted to use, but I was not the one who was controlling my arms then._" She asked Sommer showing she was angry she hadn't told her everything yet.

"_Yes, you were not. I am able to take control over our host body, but I can not do it like the wizard could._" Sommer had answered, but knew the next question, "_If you want to know, whenever our giver would die he would reincarnate, and his old soul could take control of the new body he found himself in, completely, even if the current host did not comply. The magic here, however, is merely an imitation, so I am not able to take control to the extent he is able to._"

"_So, were you the one who helped my speed?_" June had questioned her quickly after Sommers answer.

"_I have been meaning to inform you about that. It was not. That would be your Exemplum. I noticed it activating when you were in a time of need. It appears to be speed and sensory boost, which would explain why your reaction speed has increased._" Sommer had told her. She was right. Ever since it had happened, things felt slower. After June was done questioning her, she had started working on a plan that night...


End file.
